It has been known to be desirable for some years now to provide test methods and devices for evaluating properties of materials and parts, such as, for example the sealing properties of sheet and formed gasket materials. Standard test methods for fluids are described in ASTM F37-87, both for liquids and gases.
Test methods and apparatus currently in use for those purposes have a number of limitations. For example, they typically require constant attendance and do not lend themselves to automatic, unattended operation. Further, they do not typically provide accurate, continuous load readout information. Further, they do not provide simulated adjustability for anticipated operating conditions, such as with regard to anticipated bolt stretching, thereby to accommodate to sealing material stress relaxation, bolt stiffness, etc.
Thus, it is clear that improved devices and test fixtures for carrying out tests such as of the sealing properties of gasket materials are desirable. It is also clear that improved test fixtures for testing other materials and parts are also desirable.